Obliviate
by Matchbox Of Music
Summary: Guns n Handcuffs. They could only hope that his father would never find out. Harry can sometimes only cling to the memories that Draco left him.


_Tarantallegra:_ Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably, so the victim cannot control his or her movements (recalling the tarantella dance).

Yule Ball: Year 4

Harry had never been to a dance before. He had never danced, never dressed up and definitely never asked a girl to a dance-never asked a girl to anything, actually. He never thought of it at the Dursley's. The only thing he had ever thought about at his aunt and uncles was surviving the day just to try and survive the day after that, hoping desperately that some distant relative would come and take him away. Hagrid hadn't been a distant relative, but he did come take him away, and ever since then every day was a new adventure-even something so normal as a school dance.

But Harry wasn't having a good time and he felt distantly sorry for the Patil sister he had taken (honestly, he couldn't tell them apart), but at least she could find someone else to dance and have a good time with. Harry wasn't able to go with the person he most wanted. This was why he was sitting at one of the tables as far away from the hormonal dance orgy as possible, back against the edge of the clothed table, elbows resting on top.

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and pushed his glasses up his nose before resting back against the table again. He saw his Patil twin dancing with a bloke from Durmstrang, Hermione with Krum, Cho with Cedric and scrutinized Ginny, and then grinned when Neville stepped on her foot.

"Hey, mate." Ron plopped down next to him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

An amused smile curled at the corner of Harry's mouth, "Should have asked her first."

"Bollocks! I know!" He pulled a tuff of his ginger hair.

Harry only chuckled, wondering when, exactly, his best friend would be able to tell his other best friend how he felt about her. For being so clever and smart, Hermione sure was dumb and oblivious sometimes. "Where's your real date?"

"Ran off with some bloke from Dumb-strang. Yours?"

"Ran off with some bloke from Dumb-strang."

Ron was quiet for a moment, running his palm over his hair over and over again, "She's telling him your strategy for winning the tournament, I know it."

"What strategy? I'm just trying to stay alive."

"It's a good strategy!"

"Why don't you just cut in, or something?"

"I-I can't do that!"

"Yeah," Harry stood, "but sitting here and moping won't do you any good."

"Where are you going?"

"Bed. My date ran off so I don't really see a point in staying around and watching her have a good time."

"Good idea. I'll come –"  
"No you won't." Harry pushed him back down on the bench, "You still have one last dance."

"But-"

"I'll tell your mum if you don't."

"That's not fair!"

"No one said it was. I'll see you later, mate." Harry strode away from his sulking friend, hands stuffed in his pockets towards Griffindor tower. The dance hadn't been bad, just not what he really wanted. He ran a hand through his hair, something he found himself doing quite a bit lately.

"Can't you leave you hair alone for more than a few minutes?"

Harry stopped in mid step, his heart beating fast. Always so fast. Every time they were together. Every time he thought about him. His elegance, his rare smiles, his smirks, his frowns, the way his forehead wrinkled when thinking. All this and more was what made Draco Malfoy.

"What are you thinking of?" Draco asked when Harry turned to face him.

"You."

"Good." Draco gave Harry one of those smirks that told him he was thinking less than appropriate thoughts and kissed him sweetly. Harry felt his legs shaking and his heart jumping out of his chest.

The kiss was sweet, much different than usual, but Harry broke it, "Draco, we're in the middle of the corridor, someone could find us." He said because if Draco's father ever found out through the rumor mill it could end very bad for his boyfriend.

"Everyone is at the dance. No one will find us."

"What happened to your date?" Harry was curious. Draco went with Pansy and wouldn't just ditch her like that. They were friends, after all and one of the only people that knew about their relationship.

"She ran off with some bloke from Durmstrang."

"Ah. It seems to be a new fad with the girls." Harry unconsciously sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco nuzzled his ear.

"I really wish I could have gone with you to the dance."

Draco cocked his head and heard a slow song bouncing along the corridor and grabbed Harry's dress robes, jerking him to his body and put his arms around him. "What are you talking about? We are at the dance."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and they started swaying back and forth. He set his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You are such a sap." Draco chuckled.

"So. Maybe I like being a sap."

"Maybe I do, too."

And before he knew it, Harry found his back pushed against the stone wall and Draco kissing his neck. Because Draco knew that by biting his pulse just like so, Harry would-

"Ah"

-groan just like so. Harry's body was like a map to him and he knew his way around it better than Harry did. He knew all this sensitive spots. He knew that sucking his ear would make Harry-

"Oh!"

-sigh and shiver in his arms.

Then Draco slid his hands down to the curve of his back which made his lover and boyfriend arch his back, pressing his hips into Draco's, who smashed his lips to Harry's, nipping and biting. It was a hard kiss made to leave bruises-to make Harry think of him. Their tongues dueled, but both of them knew that Draco would win. His hands traveled further down to his ass, jerking his hips forward even more, knowing that Harry would say his name-

"Ah, Draco."

-all breathy and sexy. Draco moaned in just the same way, Harry's name rolling from his tongue and right into the other boy's mouth.

Dazed, confused and robes in a state of disarray Harry headed back to the Griffindor tower so that, just maybe, he could get a few hours of sleep. He didn't mind, though-with everyone at the Yule Ball Harry got to spend a lot of time with Draco and that made him a very happy boy. Harry felt a grin tug at his lips and his face heat at just the memory of Draco's hands on him. He lost himself in the last few hours and ended up smacking right into the back of someone. It ended up being Neville. The two boys looked each other up and down- Harry with his robes un-tucked and his hair every which way. Neville with his robes hanging off and carrying his shoes in his hands. They both grinned at each other, laughed and slung their arms around the others shoulder and walked up to their dorm where they fell onto their four-poster and automatically fell asleep.

Apparate


End file.
